A winder is known for automatically cutting and rolling up a web of sheet material on a core sleeve comprising at least one low pressure feed drum. The web of sheet material is cut away by the winder and it attaches the beginning of a new sheet to a new core sleeve after ejecting a finished roll of material.
A process of this type for automatically cutting and rolling up or coiling a web of sheet material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,095 which utilizes a twin rider roll winder with three drums. The web of sheet material can be perforated by an air cutter when it is drawn to the feed drum and is torn at the perforations by clamping a loop of the material between the feed drum and a core sleeve engaged on its circumference. This severing operation is not, however, without problems and fails when the take offs on roll interchange are not synchronized exactly with each other. This method moreover is adaptable only to the twin rider roll winder with three drums.
Another known coiling process requires a long idle time for the winder. Difficulties result here since the receiving capacity of the winder must correspond exactly to that of the paper machine connected to it.